Sunburns Choice
by Calicocats45
Summary: Sunburn and Sonic Boom have always been the hottest couple in skylands, but when newcomer Whirlwind joins the squad and threatens their relationship, Sonic Boom will do anything to get him back. Meanwhile, Camo has been mysteriously captured! Contains skylanderXskylander pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Snookums!" a female voice called from behind me. I spun around, and saw the most beautiful griffon, the girl I had been dating for about four years.  
"Sonic Boom!" I cried in pure happiness.  
"Where were you, Sunburn?" sonic boom asked me.  
"Oh, just chilling with wrecking ball" I replied.  
A small purr rose in her throat as she spread her beautiful blue feathered wings and took a few steps toward me.  
In response I opened my flaming wings and took a step closer to her, my claws leaving small holes in the grassy earth.  
She watched me for a few moments, only blinking her large blue eyes a few times , which were so blue, that it was quite obvious she was wearing contacts.  
I held her gaze for several minutes, until she dropped it.  
"so, honey, what're we going to do for my birthday?" she asked me, twirling her long tail.  
Of course! Her birthday! How could I forget that?  
All my feathers stood nervously on end, July 7th, Sonic Boom's birthday, and tomorrow!  
"Did you forget?! It's my sweet sixteen!" she screeched.  
"Uh.. No, no! I just, was thinking of what spectacular present I'm going to get you!" I stammer, studying my talons.  
"EEP! I'm so excited!" she cried in happiness.  
Glad she cheered up, I lift my head and notice her purple floral hat.  
"Nice hat." I comment.  
"Oh, this old thing? Thanks for reminding me! Sunburn, I have to go change it, the thing's almost an hour old! I'd better go, bye, snookums!" she calls, and quickly flies off.  
"Later babe!" I reply and turn around.  
I begin the walk home, as my left wing broke while wrecking ball and I defeated some trolls.  
"Heyo!"  
I jump and let out a squeal of shock at the sudden voice, instinctively, I let out a large breath of fire.  
"OW!"  
The owner of the voice runs around in circles, trying to shake of the burning flames.  
I run over, though, I'm not exactly the fastest skylander around, and fan the flames with my tail until the voices body is revealed.  
"Wrecking ball!" I yelp.  
"Not cool, man." he says, stifling a cough.  
"Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I tell him, but he didn't seem to mind.  
"Guess what?" he asks, changing the subject.  
"What?"  
"I have three dates tonight!" he cries.  
"Whoa! What time?" I ask.  
"8:00!"  
"All of them?"  
"Uh, yeah, why." he asks, now worried.  
"How're you going to get to all of them?" I point out.  
"We're all going together!"  
I'm about to tell him what a bad idea that is, when a clap of thunder booms in the night sky.  
"Better go!" he chirps and runs off.  
"Bye!" I call, but I don't think he heard me.  
I return to my stroll home, my senses more alert for any more surprise voices.  
"What should I get for Sonic Boom? Well, I could buy her a stuffed animal. No, that's no good. a purse? Nah. I know! A Boat! Perfect!" I mutter.  
I begin to here the slow beating of wings behind me. I turn around to see a creature who looks to be have dragon and half unicorn, with blue scales, feathery wings, and a wide short beak.  
"Hi, Sunburn!" she calls, her voice as smooth as her feathers.  
"Do I know you?" I ask suspiciously.  
"it's me, whirlwind!" she replies.  
I don't reply, willing her to go on with my eyes.  
"I'm a skylander, like you, I came here with my friend Zap" she tells me.  
"Everything clears in my mind now, and I realize who she is.  
"Oh! You're the noobs!" I blurt out.  
"What?" she asks, sounding offended.  
"Umm, sorry, I meant the new skylander." I stammer.  
"So," I continue. "what element are you?"  
"oh, I'm air, and my friend is water!" She purrs.  
I notice a certain gleam in her eyes but I can't tell what it is.  
It's different than determination, and it's not sadness, what is it?"  
"Uh, well, I've got to go, so, bye." I stutter.  
"Ok, bye." she responds, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
Before I turn away, she shoots a rainbow from her horn and aims it at my broken wing.  
I squint my eyes, ready for the pain, but when nothing happens, they reopen.  
When my eyes unblured, whirlwind had already started walking home.  
"Wait-" I call.  
"I noticed your wing!" she responds, cutting me off.  
"What?" I mutter to myself, but stop worrying about it soon enough and lift off in to the sky.  
Wait! I'm flying? But how-… oh! Whirlwinds rainbow must have healed it! Wow!  
I hadn't flown in about a week, so it was amazing to feel the wind in my feathers again. I looked down to see slam bam and drill sergeant talking to each other and curve down to meet them.  
"HEY SUNBURN!" Slambam's gigantic voice boomed all around the clearing.  
"Hi guys!" I reply.  
"Greetings fellow skylander." Drill sergeant greeted me.  
"Hi Drill sergeant! What are y'all talking about?"  
"We want to capture master Eon's soul so we can put it in a robot we are going to build so that he can walk around with us again." Drill sergeant replied.  
"Wow! Great idea! Want some help?" I asked.  
"Well, alright, just don't tell anyone, ok?" Slam Bam responded.  
"Especially not the newbie's." Drill Sergeant added.  
"Alright man!" I spin in the air out of happiness.  
"When do we start?" I ask.  
"How 'bout tomorrow?" Slam bam decides after a short pause.  
"'k man!" I agree, then beat my blazing orange wings and fly off in to the night sky.  
I begin to wonder about that girl -Whirlwind- and that strange gleam in her eye.  
I run the conversation between us through my head, and remember the softness of her voice, and how she didn't speak that smoothly to Eon when Wrecking ball, Camo, Eon and I found her. And then there was her shy expression, the way she couldn't meet my gaze or stared at her paws when she spoke to me. Although, I am a senior skylander and have been working with Eon for a while now, so she might have been worried about my reaction to a noob. And there was also that-  
CRASH!  
The collision snapped me out of my daydreaming and I looked up to see Whirlwind shaking her head in pain.  
"Oh my gosh! Sunburn! I'm so sorry!" she fretted.  
"No worries, I wasn't watching where I was flying and must've hit you. But, why are you out here anyways?" I ask.  
"Oh, well, you see, I haven't found a place to shelter yet, so I've been looking around for a cave to shelter in." She replied, looking embarrassed.  
"Oh! Well you can shelter in my cave for the night." I offered.  
"Oh thank you-"  
She was cut off by the start of rain pouring down.  
"Come on let's go!" I call and we begin flying.

After flying for a half hour, we finally reach my cave.  
"We're here!" I say as soon as we've landed.  
She open's her mouth to respond, but ended in a flurry of sneezes.  
"Oh no, don't get sick, we've got to find you a cave tomorrow!" I Tell her, getting worried.  
Whirlwind giggles, then sneezes again.  
"Come, let's go to sleep."  
"Alright." Whirlwind manages to get out without sneezing.  
I close my eyes and begin to drift off in to sleep inside my cozy bed of moss and sticks, but Whirlwinds fit of sneezes awakens me.  
This is going to be a long night.

When morning finally comes, I'm exhausted, I was kept up all night by whirlwinds sneezing.  
I look towards her, and she seems to be waking up, and looks much worse than me.  
"I never knew a dragon could sneeze so much!" I joke, stifling a yawn.  
"Sorry" Whirlwind replied and let out a cough.  
"No worries. I'll go and get us some breakfast." I told her.  
"No…" whirlwind started and sneezed once more.  
"Stay here, with me, Sunburn, please." she pleaded.  
"Alright, if you want." I replied.  
Whirlwind blinked in gratitude.  
We were up all night, let's try to get some sleep." I tell her and lay down on my side.  
Whirlwind nods and sneezes again.  
I slowly drift off in to sleep, and dream for a while about Whirlwind and I in the fields, flying and playing with each other.  
As the incredibly vivid dream ends, I lift my head and sigh, feeling relaxed.  
But my relaxation ends soon, when I hear the sounds of claws against stone.  
I jumped up spreading my wings and hissing, then, realize that it was just whirlwind shivering and thrashing on the cold stone floor.  
I watch her for a moment, then get up gradually and slowly make my way over to her. I notice a dark shape at the entrance of my rocky cave.  
I spread my aching wings, probably sore from flying so much yesterday, and glide over to the door.  
At the entrance, I see a basket filled with bread and pastries, and on the side, a note that says

Dear Sunburn,

I hope you didn't forget about my birthday! Don't forget my present! And because I love you, I got you a present too! I hope you like them, Snookums. I got my best butler to make all of the treats!

Love, Sonic boom

"Her birthday!" I cry.  
"Is something up?" whirlwind asks from behind me.  
I turn to face her, and see that she was standing up on shaky legs and her soft blue wings drooping.  
"No, it's just an, umm, party I've got to go to." I stammer.  
"Oh? Who's party?" she asks, with a hint of suspicion.  
"Sonic boom's" I reply, with the same edge to my tone.  
Whirlwinds tail visibly drooped, and she looked down to study her claws.  
"Oh, the hottest couple in skylands." she mutters.  
"Sorry, but I've got to run." I tell her, feeling regretful.  
I'm about to say something again, but am interrupted by a loud booming noise.  
"Thunder?!" I cry. "Sonic boom will be so disappointed!"  
"No, stupid, it was my stomach. I'm starving." Whirlwind replies, rolling her eyes.  
Quickly, I remember the basket of pastries at the entrance to the cave.  
"One second!" I tell her, and begin to run to the opening.  
I begin to run so fast, that I feel my feet lift off the ground, my light orange wings spread wide, and flames engulf me.  
Phoenix dash!  
I feel incredible, better than I ever have. I feel warmth of the fire mixed in with the soothing cool air flying through my feathers.  
Up ahead, I see the bright morning light and force the dash to a stop. Carefully I pick up the delicately woven straw basket filled with bread, donuts, and other pastries. Then hop in to the air and fly back towards Whirlwind, an annoying straw pointing out of the handle hits me in the back of my tongue every wing beat until I reach whirlwind.  
"Here, dig in!" I tell her, dropping the tan colored basket on to the stone cave's floor.  
Whirlwind looks down towards the basket and licks her beak hungrily, then looks up at me again.  
"Thanks, Sunburn. Go have fun, I'll be fine." she says, speaking softly like the way she did yesterday.  
"alright, if your sure-"  
I start my sentence but am cut off, when Whirlwind leans in, and kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the party room to your liking?" my butler, a molekin, asks me.  
"Yes, Thank you, Tom" I reply.  
"Actually, madam, my name is Joe." the molekin points out.  
"Actually, sir, I don't really care." I repeat, mimicking him.  
"Yes, of course, madam" he says and walks away.  
I look around the room, and see what an amazing job Joe did.  
Maybe I should apologize to him for being so mean…. nah.  
The room is beautiful, with pink walls, pink chairs, pink tables, even the food is dyed pink!  
I turn and walk towards the entrance of my gigantic cave. After all, being one of the first skylanders Eon called upon, along with Spyro, Sunburn, Camo, Gill grunt, Trigger happy, Cinder, and Bash, I'm one of the richest, only Spyro is richer than me. At the entrance, I directed Tom to leave a spot blank, for all of my  
presents.  
"The guests will be arriving soon, Sonic boom."  
I jump and let out a high pitch screech as the voice brings me back to present time.  
"Oh, Joe, you startled me!" I say sternly.  
"Terribly sorry, madam, I just thought you would want to know." he says.  
"Alright, thank you." I reply.  
There is a long awkward silence between us as I wait for him to say the words. I begin to tap my left foreleg irritably, and he notices my concern.  
"Is something not to your liking?" he finally asks me.  
"Yes" I reply coldly.  
I watch as a panicked look forms on his normally calm and boring face. I smirk, enjoying that he feels so scared of me. I know he needs this job, he's like, the poorest Molekin ever! So, basically, I can abuse him all I want, and there's nothing he can do about it.  
"Wha.. What is it, madam?" he asks nervously.  
I lift my gorgeously groomed, navy blue head towards the roof, and angrily let out a horrifying screech.  
"YOU FORGOT TO WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
I lower my head, panting at the effort of screeching so loudly, and watch as the molekin falls back in surprise. Angrily, I pad over to him, my claws screeching on the hard pink stone floor, and loom over him, pinning his arms down with my claws.  
"Well" I hiss.  
"Uhh… well.. happy birthday!" he finishes quickly.  
Satisfied with the wish, I loosen my grasp, and Joe slides out and runs out of the room.

"Hey babe." a familiar, muscular voice sounds behind me.  
I turn to see the strong, well muscled body of my boyfriend Sunburn.  
"Hi! You like the room?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes.  
I watch him as he lifts his orange head to glance about the room.  
"Bet I can guess your favourite colour!" he mocks.  
"Try." I reply.  
"Hmmm, purple?" he jokes.  
I laugh then roll my eyes and reply sarcastically,  
"Yeah."  
We both laugh for a few moments, then he leans over and kisses the top of my beak, I blush and look up at his burning body.  
"Let's get this party started!" I start than realize something, and my smile turns in to a frown, I watch as he notices, and his smile leaves too, his face turning quite serious.  
"What's up, babe?" he asks me, concerned.  
"You didn't bring me a present!" I whimper.  
He laughs, and I feel shocked that he doesn't care.  
"Nope!" he says, still laughing.  
"What?" I gasp and look away from him.  
"I got two!" he finishes.  
My face brightens up again, and I look back up at him.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"'course! Anything for you, my love" he says.  
I watch his expression closely. I can see he's smiling on the outside. But in his amber eyes are a hint of sadness and regret, though, before I can question him, he opens his beak again.  
"Someone's here!" he calls and signals to the door with his long orange tail.  
We run over together, and at the door, Spyro, Trigger happy, and Gill grunt appear.  
"Hi! I'm so glad you could come!" I welcome them.  
"Wouldn't miss it! Happy birthday, Sonic boom!" Spyro says, dropping his present bag.  
"I'll take those." Sunburn offers.  
"Thanks honey!" I reply.  
Sunburn picks up the presents and rushes over to the present area.  
"Nice place, girlie!" Gill grunt comments and Trigger happy nods.  
"Thanks, you guys can head in and turn up the music!" I reply.  
I watch as the three run over to the snack bar and fight over the pink jelly donuts.  
This party's going to be great!

As the party is going on, I see every one having a great time! Cynder and I talk quietly in the corner about the latest molekin gossip, though, she doesn't look very interested, and I look over to see the guys huddled in the middle of the room, talking quite loudly.  
"So, Cynder. I haven't seen you around lately, what's up?" I ask, trying to make conversation.  
"Well me and Spyro are going out now…" she starts, speaking quietly and shyly.  
"Really?" I let out a squeak of excitement.  
"Yeah, he's great." she replies.  
Over in the guys huddle, cinder and I watch as the boys lift Sunburn in to the air, cheering his name loudly.  
"What's all that about?" Cynder whispers in to m ear.  
"Oh, Sunburn learned Phoenix dash yesterday, he must've told the guys." I reply.  
"Oh! Good for him! Those trolls are going down!" cinder cries determinedly.  
I let out a screech of excitement, but cut off when I see Sunburn walking up to me.  
"Want to see your presents now, babe?" He asks me.  
"'Course I do!" I squeak excited.  
"May I come?" Cynders voice sounds behind me.  
"Sure!" Sunburn replies.  
"Thanks!" she says, dipping her head.

Sunburn leads us outside, and Cynder and I giggle ideas of what the presents are.  
"A toy of you?" Cynder guesses.  
"Or an assortment of my favourite chocolates?" I add.  
"How 'bout both?" She finishes.  
"Wrong!" Sunburn calls over his shoulder.  
When we finally reach the entrance, Sunburn stops and turns to us.  
"look up." he says.  
I look towards the sky and see a gigantic cloud of grey smoke in the shape of a heart, and inside were the words  
Sunburn + Sonic boom = LOVE

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! My eyes began to water out of happiness. I looked over at Cynder and she gave me a litter nudge towards Sunburn.  
"Like it?" he asked me.  
"No." I replied  
Sunburn looked down at his feet, clearly disappointed.  
"I love it!" I finished.  
Sunburns face brightened up again and he looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen, but I noticed the hint of regret in his eyes again.  
"guess what!" he chirped.  
"What?"  
"The smoke is magical, Eon helped me so that it couldn't be blown away." he told me.  
"That's amazing!"  
"Now come here!" he said.  
Sunburn spread his beautiful orange wings, and flew down to the beach below my cave in the mountain. So I spread my blue wings, and Cynder, her purple ones, and we flew down with him.  
"I wonder what it is!" Cynder whispered to me.  
"Land here." Sunburn told us over his shoulder.  
We listened and all landed on the nice warm sand.  
"Now follow me." He ordered.  
""Sir, yes sir!" I joked.  
"Ok, Mr. bossy pants." Cynder added, rolling her eyes.  
Sunburn cuffed Cynder lightly over her head with his tail.  
The beach was really nice, it was the place where the skylanders hang out. To my left I could see Wrecking ball dressed up all fancy, as if he were on a date. He was talking to two girls -Stealth elf and Hex.  
Suddenly, Wrecking ball turned to us.  
"Cynder! You're here!" he called.  
I heard Cynder let out an exhausted sigh, then hissed at Wrecking ball.  
"I don't want to d ate you!"  
Wrecking ball frowned, then stood up on his back legs.  
"C'mon girl, you could've had all this!" he called, pointing to his weak muscles.  
"Oh well that's just too bad!" Cynder retorted.  
I heard Sunburn laugh and he turned to his best friend.  
"Dude, give it up, you've got two dates there, wrecking ball!"  
Wrecking ball turned back to his dates.  
"Let's keep going." Sunburn said.  
We kept walking up to the shoreline, then, Sunburn stopped and we crashed in to him.  
Cinder and I backed off, shaking our heads, and feeling dizzy.  
"You guys ok?" He asked us.  
"Yeah" Cynder replied.  
"Good. Sonic boom, there it is!" he called, pointing out to a gigantic yacht out on the ocean.  
"No way!" I gasped, my jaw dropped straight to the ground.  
"What're you going to call it?" Cynder asked me.  
Still woozy from the shock of seeing the amazing present, I snuggle up to Sunburn.  
"I'm Going to call it the S.S. Sunburn." I chirp.  
"Good choice!" Cynder agreed.  
"Definitely." Sunburn added.

"I found you!"  
I spin around at the sudden voice, hissing, I watch the dark shape appear. It has long feathered wings and a fluffy tail. As it moves closer, sunburn and I saw who it was.  
"Whirlwind?" we called together.  
"Finally, I found you!" she said, followed by a large sneeze.  
"Ahem, this party was for the first skylander of each type, and I've already taken air!" I scoff at her.  
"Back off!" Sunburn scolds me, sounding strangely angry.  
I meet his piercing, angry gaze for a few moments, shocked by the anger in his normally calm amber eyes, he then drops the stare and turns to Whirlwind.  
"What's up? Feeling better?" he asks, speaking softer to her than he ever had to me.  
"Feeling better? What happened?" I asked, trying to get Sunburns attention.  
Sunburn turned to me, the anger in his eyes fading, and he spoke kindly once more to me.  
"She got sick from being soaked by the rain, so I sheltered her in my cave"  
He turned back to Whirlwind.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Your cave is being invaded by trolls, they've taken Camo hostage!"


End file.
